Scream 5: History Always Repeats Itself
by LittleKc
Summary: Years after the Woodsboro murders, the people begin to lose fear in ghost face as the Stab movies get worse and worse and the memory of the murders begins to fade. But guess who decides to come for a visit. New rules, New people, New game, Same Story.
1. I'm Back

My story... My rules

But I do not own anything but the made up characters in this story

and I made it so that the whole murders took place in california since i live there and its just easier

enjoy...

* * *

><p>A blonde headed girl had just gotten home from her cheer practice. She closed the door and threw her keys onto the dinning room table as she began to walk towards the kitchen.<p>

"Mom... Dad... I'm home." she yelled with no response back "Mom? Dad?" she yelled again. It was weird for her parents to be at work so late.

She looked at the time, 7:00 p.m.

'They're probably at Happy Hour, it's Friday after all.' she thought.

She grabbed a coke and sat on the living room sofa and began watching some TV. Nothing was on so she decided to watch the news.

"_Hi i'm Lilly Johnson"_

"_And __I__'__m __Luke __Harris. __And __this __is __KCal__9 __news __at __7.__" _said the announcers on the screen.

The blonde propped her feet up onto the glass coffee table as she made herself comfortable.

"_Breaking __news. __Today __in __San __Bernardino __County, __a __murder __was __reported __yesterday __in __the __home __of __Marie __Wilson. __But __that__'__s __just __not __the __scary __part. __Here__'__s __Angela __with __the __story...__"_ spoke Luke.

"_Thanks Luke. As you can see I'm standing in front of the house that not only was the scene of the murder, but a scene from a horror movie. Or more like a repeat of history. The whole inside of the house is smeared with the blood of it's victims residing in this small suburban house. The police have not arrested anyone, but they do have a hunch. Reason being? Because the murder that just occurred here, is the exact replica of the murders in Woodsboro, California where a masked serial killer known as ghost face had threatened the city of Woodsboro and all those residing there-__"_

The girl was caught up in the story that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her sweat pocket. She looked at the number which said restricted. She knew better than to answer to restricted calls, so she just ignored it.

She was about to reach for the remote when the phone vibrated again. This time, a picture of her mom came up on the phone indicating her mother was calling.

"Hey mom, where are you?" she answered.

"Don't you dare ignore my call again!" yelled a raspy male voice. The girl froze.

"Where the hell is my mom you freak!" she screamed.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me or I'll gut you like a fish!" He yelled back which shut her up. She reached for the house phone that was on the coffee table. "Now, we're going to play a little game sweetie. It's called call the cops and I kill your quarterback boyfriend here." The girl froze. How did he know? She moved her hand away from the phone as she heard her boyfriends scream in the background.

"Jennifer don't listen get ou-" he was cut off. Jennifer heard something hit him.

"Alex! ALEX!" she screamed "Let him go please let him go. I'll do anything. Please." tears began to fall from her blue eyes smearing her make up.

"Get up and come towards the back yard and turn on the lights to the yard." said the raspy voice. "Don't keep me waiting Jennifer, I'm sure Alex here won't be enjoying that." the voice chuckled.

Jennifer got off the sofa and ran towards the back door. She looked through the window and saw nothing but darkness. She hit the light switch by the door and looked back out as the lights began to flicker on around the yard. There, sitting tied up to a chair with blood running down his head, was the quarterback Alex.

"There I did what you want now let him go!" she yelled into the phone. She heard nothing. Jennifer looked at her phone to see that the call had ended.

She stared out through the window and saw her boyfriend move his head, he was still alive. She looked around the yard and saw no one else. She slowly opened the door and ran over to her boyfriend.

She began to untie the ropes frantically calling his name.

"Alex! Alex! Come on baby! Stay with me!" she panicked.

Once he was untied he looked up at her

"Jen..." he mumbled barely able to open his eyes from the gash on his head leaking out blood. She was so happy to see him talking that she embraced him.

"Oh thank god you're okay." she cried.

"I can't say the same for you Jen..." he chuckled. Jennifer felt a sharp pain pierce her abdomen. She fell back in pain, clutching her abdomen as she saw her lover get up from the chair knife in hand.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes as he began to laugh. Jennifer took this as her moment to flee. With all her strength she ran towards the door and slammed it shut and locked it before Alex could make an attempt to get inside.

He stood outside laughing like a mad man. She shut her eyes and slid down the door till she was sitting on the floor leaning against the door. Her abdomen now began to bleed out so much blood, it was only a matter of time.

She opened her eyes only to see a masked figure wielding a sharp knife wearing nothing but a black robe and a ghost like mask. He lifted up what looked like a voice changer and said "What's your favorite scary movie?"

Jennifer screamed as the screen went black.

**THE END**

"Seriously thats it? You made me sit here for two hours just to watch this shit? Hell a fuckin' monkey could make something better than this! Man these Stab movies are getting lamer and lamer Adrian. You suck man, I could've been nailing one of our school's cheerleaders right now but NOOOOOO. You wanted to have a guys night and watch this stupid ass movie. What a waste of a Sunday. Look even fuckin' Michael passed out from this lame ass movie." the guy pointed to the eighteen year old snoring on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Gabe man calm the fuck down. Melanie told me it was a good movie." said Adrian as he got up to change the channel to watch satellite TV. He went over to take the DVD out of the DVD player and put it back in the case.

"Man that's the last time I let your girlfriend pick out a scary movie. Girls can't pick out shit." Gabe reached his foot out to shake Michaels shoulder. "Bro wake up man movies over. You gotta drive me home."

Michael rolled over onto his stomach so his face was hidden in the carpet.

"Damn it Gabriel, fuckin' get your license. I'm too tired." groaned Michael.

"Come on ill get you a In and Out shake how's that? I'll buy" said Gabe getting up to stretch and put his shoes on.

"The hell you are." Michael got up from the floor and yawned. "Thanks for having us bro. Next time pick a better movie. Maybe some Nightmare on Elm Street or something. Just no more Stab movies alright." said Michael as he slapped Adrian on the back.

"Sorry Michael. Melanie told me it was good. Heh girls, I guess thats why you hardly see them as the serial killer." The three boys laughed. "See you tomorrow guys. Remember baseball practice till five tomorrow."

"Yes sir Mr Team Captain sir." said Gabe smiling as he did a hand salute and followed Michael out the door.

Adrian was left alone in his house, his parents wouldn't be home for another hour or so and he had no younger siblings. He sat on the sofa and began to channel surf for anything good. It was 11:00 on a school night but he didn't care. Not like his parents cared to begin with.

He finally began to watch some ESPN Zone when his dog began to bark in the back yard.

"Stitch be quiet!" he yelled hoping the dog would hear him and calm down. No luck. The dog just kept barking and barking at something.

'Ugh stupid dog, it's just a fuckin' squirrel.' he thought. He raised up the volume trying desperately to block out the barks from Stitch. Suddenly he heard his dog whimper. He put the TV on mute and went to the back door to see what was going on.

He looked out the back door window but couldn't see a thing in the dark night. He flipped the light switch and watched as the yard lit up with yellowish lights. There he saw his dog by the pool laying motion less with a pool of blood around him.

Adrian quickly unlocked the door and went outside.

"Stitch! Stitch!" he yelled as he bent down to touch the motionless dog. His hand began to get covered in the dogs blood as he tried to shake the poor creature and wake it up.

He heard movement coming from his left side and looked over only to see a figure in black mixed in with the night.

"Come out and face me like a man you coward!" he yelled. "If you got beef with me then take it out on me, not my damn dog."

The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed its face. There, to Adrian's surprise was the same ghost faced mask from the Stab movies staring right back at Adrian.

"What, am I suppose to be scared?" he chuckled. "Halloween isn't until next Saturday dumb ass, its Sunday."

The masked figure began to walk towards Adrian with a knife in his left hand.

"This is stupid man. You're trying to imitate the stupid killer. He's not even that scary." he kept going on and on.

The figure stopped within four feet of Adrian.

"What you gonna do? Stab me. Oh I'm so scared. Look i'm shaking in my shor-" Adrian was cut off as the figure ran up to him and stabbed him in the abdomen. Adrian looked down and began to shake as blood poured out of his mouth. The killer pulled out his knife from Adrian's abdomen, ready to strike again when Adrian punched the killer in the stomach and ran towards the door. He ran in and quickly shut the door, putting all his weight on the door as he began to quickly turn the locks just in time for the killer to reach the door.

The killer ran out of sight in defeat. Adrian slid down the door and sat on the cold tile floor as his abdomen began to bleed out. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

"911 what's your emergency?" came a lady's voice.

"H-help me he's gonna kill me!" chocked out Adrian.

"Sir calm down, tell me you address." said the calm woman.

"17...48...5 Balboa Dri..." he tried to say while panting. "...Oh god!" yelled Adrain as he looked up to see the ghost face killer looking right at him. His right hand held a clean knife while the left held a voice changer.

"Sir... Sir? Please tell me your address to send help. Sir?" came the voice from the phone.

The killer took a step closer to Adrian. Adrian backed up more towards the door hoping to some how go through the door. The killer picked up the voice changer and held it to where the opening of the mouth on the mask was.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" asked the killer as it raised the knife.

The woman on the other line heard nothing but the sound of Adrian's scream and the sound of a knife going in and out of his skin over and over and over again along with the sound of blood splattering on what ever was close by.

"Hello! Sir! Are you there? Hello!" the woman began to panic.

The killer picked up the phone. She heard hard breathing through the other end. Then silence.

"**...I'm back...**" -click-


	2. Ghost Face Wants To Play Again

Ok so here are some translations to some of the spanish words used here:

Pendejo= dumb ass

Aye Dios Mio= Oh my god

anyway hope you enjoy more will come during the thanksgiving break so stay tuned

I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Rancho Cucamonga's annual fear fest? Is this you're idea of a date Gabe?" said a blonde haired girl looking at the flyer handed to her.<p>

"What's the matter Elaine? You said you loved my crazy date ideas."

The two students were sitting at the lunch tables outside with Gabe's group of friends at Etiwanda High. Gabe grabbed the flyer and pointed at the details.

"Over 10 mazes filled with fear, psycho maniacs running around wanting your blood, one way in, one way out." he smiled.

"Gabe you seriously are a horror fanatic. I agreed to date you and this is what your giving me. You ditch me for guys night yesterday and now to make it up your taking me to a horror fest here in our home town?"

"Yea pretty much." smiled Gabe.

The brunette just looked at Gabe. "I'm out of here, if you want me i'll be with the girls." she said as she got up and left the table full of horror fanatics for her cheer friends.

Gabe looked up at Michael who was standing. "What's her problem? I think this is a great idea!" he yelled. Michael shrugged.

"She's a cheer leader. All those bimbo's go for sex, fast cars, money, all that shit." said a dark red headed girl doing her Calculus homework.

"You suggested it Evelyn!" yelled Gabe now glaring at her as if all of this was her fault.

She put her pen down and glared at Gabe. "Correction, I said I would prefer going to the horror fest. You asked me last night what a good idea of a date would be for me. So don't compare me to those bimbo's. I don't wear heavy make up, I don't go and get my nails done, I don't wear name brand shit, and I don't act like your regular Mexican girl, so shut up." she said now a little angry from the comment.

"Hey she is right you know. She's one of the guys." laughed an African American guy as he put her in a head lock. They both laughed.

"Mark, what's your idea of a good date?" Gabe asked the African American.

"I personally think that's a good idea. About time our city steps it up on the whole Halloween shit." said Mark releasing Evelyn from his head lock. She punched his stomach in return.

"Well there's always that Halloween party at the local barn in Upland." suggested Michael leaning up against the tree.

"You're kidding right? Pendejo, that's like the number one place to get killed! Don't you know the Woodsboro murders!" yelled Evelyn.

"The what?" asked the three boys in unison.

"Aye dios mio, and you call yourselves horror fanatics?" she couldn't believe none of them knew about it.

She opened her mouth to tell them when the bell rang to go to class.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch, I gotta get to Anatomy class and get the answers for the homework from the guy that sits next to me." she said putting her books away in her bag.

"Hey give me the answers in Econ, okay?" said Mark as Evelyn got up.

"Sure thing, see ya guys." she took off to her class.

The boys began to grab their things when they noticed one of their friends weren't there.

"Hey where's Adrian?" asked Mark.

"He's probably running late. Parents are out of town so he probably stayed up to watch more of those damn Stab movies." said Gabe

The three boys began to walk towards their class that were next to each other.

"You guys still watch Stab?" asked Mark, "That shit's lamer than Attack of the Killer Tomatoes." laughed Mark as he walked up to his class room door.

"Hey Adrian's girl picked that movie out. You know how the love sick puppy is." laughed Michael.

"PUSSSSYYYYYSSSSS!" yelled Mark as he went into his Spanish 3 class.

"Seriously where is Adrian? He's hardly ever late." said Gabe a little worried.

"I'll text you when he gets to my class, he's T.A. remember?" said Michael as he walked up the ramp to his class.

"I just hope he's alright Michael." said Gabe.

"Man you worry to much. He can handle himself. Grow some balls already Gabe. It's senior year, man up." laughed Michael as he went into his Economics class.

Gabe laughed and walked down past two more classes before he reached his Computer class. He was about to walk up the ramp when someone ran up and tackled him.

"Da Fuck?"

"GABE! GABE!" he looked down at the person trying to see her face but the long black hair had covered it.

"Melanie what the fuck? What's wrong?" he said a little worried.

"LOOK!" she screamed and showed him the picture message on her iPhone.

Gabe looked at the horrifying picture. There with his stomach cut open and intestines hanging out as if someone decided to play with it, was his friend Adrian. Gabe almost hurled at the image.

"W-who sent you this?" he said trying to keep his breakfast down.

"I-i-it was sent from Adrian's phone Gabe! I j-just got it now!" she began to cry.

Gabe held on to her and let her tears fall onto his black shirt.

"We need to go to the Dean. Come on." He ran off while keeping an arm around Melanie for support.

xXx

The group, along with Melanie, ditched school during lunch to drive down to Adrian's house. They were all piled into Michael's van when they parked across the street from the house.

The house had police tape surrounding it along with cop cars around the house that read Fontana Police. Adrian's parents were talking to a detective. His mom was crying while the dad tried hard to stay strong for his wife.

"I feel bad for Mr. and Mrs. Mata." said Mark who was sitting in the back.

"It must be hard for them. I can't believe he's gone." sniffed Melanie.

"Just like the Woodsboro murders." said Evelyn as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What's that anyway?" asked Gabe

"You know the town Woodsboro up in Northern California? By Fresno?" she began. Everyone nodded.

"Well my aunt told me a story when I was a little girl about how when she was a kid there were these massive murders in Woodsboro California-"

"I thought that place was fake because it was in the Stab movies." interrupted Michael.

"Uh rude i'm trying to tell a story," glared Evelyn. "Anyway, Stab is based on the murders in Woodsboro. There was some drama concerning some chick and it had to do with her family or something like that. All I know is that it involved someone in that ghost face mask and he killed anyone in order to get closer to the girl. I know the first three Stab movies are based off of the murders a little. Maybe that's what happened here." she said staring at the house.

"And when did this murder take place?" asked Mark.

"Like in the 80's or 90's or something, I don't remember but it was a long time ago."

"No der its 2011. I highly doubt someone would want to copy the "Woodsboro" murders or the movie or what ever. We're living in a bad time right now, maybe it's just some maniac murderer creep. I mean the Stab movies are bad as it is and hardly anyone watches it since Stab 10 came out. The franchise just died after Stab 5" said Gabe.

"I don't know. I guess you're right. I mean no one really knows the murders, and no one would copy cat a Stab movie."

"I would copy a Halloween movie." said Michael.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." yelled Gabe.

"Friday the 13th." said Mark.

"Guys can we change the subject? I just don't want to talk about this." Melanie began to cry at the loss of her lover.

The boys gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Mel'." said Michael. He put the car in drive and drove away from the horrific scene.

xXx

Gabe entered his house along with his group of friends. They all piled into the living room and sat on the sofas.

"Man, what a perfect way to start the week huh?" said Gabe as he grabbed the remote.

"You're telling me. And right before our CIF Baseball game too." said Michael

Gabe began channel surfing when his house phone rang. He just ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?" asked Evelyn.

"Naw if it were my parents, they'd call my cell." he said ignoring the loud ringing house phone.

The phone rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail.

"_Hey you reached the Valdez family, we're not here right now so leave your name and number. Happy Halloween!"_

Heavy breathing came from the machine. The group all looked at the machine that was in the hallway.

"Da fuck?" Gabe went over towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"W-who is it?" asked Melanie as she began to feel a little scared.

"Hello?" Gabe repeated again.

"Dude just hang up." suggested Mark who started to feel uncomfortable.

Gabe took Mark's advice and hung up. He began to walk back to the sofa when the phone rang again.

"Stupid prank calls." said Michael ignoring the phone. "Come on they're showing A Nightmare on Elm Street marathon."

Gabe sat down and let the machine yet again pick up the phone.

"1...2... I'm coming for you... 3... 4... Better lock your door... 5... 6... Don't need a crucifix... 7... 8... I come out late... 9... 10... Ghost face wants to play again."

The machine beeped indicating the end of the message. Everyone looked at the machine.

"He's in here... That song is from Nightmare on Elm Street... That can't be a coincidence." said Evelyn.

"Evelyn just chill like we said earlier, who would want to copy the Stab movie?" said Michael

"You know what, I'm just going to head home. It's getting late." she said as she stood up.

"Is the horror fanatic scared?" mocked Mark.

"Oh shut up because you were shaking as well Mark. Plus I think Melanie should stay the night with me. She really needs some girl time right now." she pulled Melanie's arm to help her up.

"I need to stop by my house for some clothes." she said still shook up from the voicemail.

"See ya tomorrow guys." said Evelyn as she walked out with Melanie.

"It must suck for Melanie." said Mark.

"It sucks for everyone Mark. He was such a great guy. He had no enemies so I can hardly imagine who would do something so horrific to such a well liked guy." said Michael.

"Some weird Psycho's in our time boys... weird Psycho's..."

xXx

A few houses down, one of the schools cheerleaders was getting home from her practice. She dropped her stuff off and went to the kitchen.

"Mom... Dad..?" she yelled out. No answer.

Her parents were always home before she was. She thought nothing of it as she had a long day. Not only was practice brutal but the loss of a fellow student greatly affected the school's mood. She had never really met Adrian, but she knew he played baseball and was well liked. All the cheerleaders wanted to be his girl, they were so pissed when they found out he went for that quiet nobody Melanie. She never cared as her boyfriend was the high school quarter back. Her life was perfect for her. Dating the quarter back and being the cheer captain, what was there not to like?

She turned on the TV, Stab 10 was playing on AMC. It was at the part where the cheer leader, Jennifer, just got home from cheer practice.

"Ugh this dumb movie. Where the hell is the remote?" she said out loud looking for it. She got on her knees to look under the sofa when her phone vibrated from her sweat pocket just as the cell from the movie did.

The number was restricted so she ignored it. She sat her phone down on the coffee table next to the sofa when it vibrated again. She looked at the number which said Restricted again. She ignored it and went back to her searching of the remote.

It vibrated again. Irritated, the girl picked up the phone.

"What do you want? Obviously i'm not gonna pick up a restricted number. What are you from the 90's or something?" she said.

"Don't you dare ignore my call again!" yelled a raspy male voice. The girl froze. She looked at the TV where the girl from the movie was copying her exact move.

"Y-your not real." she hesitated.

"Oh i'm very real Jamie." said the voice.

"How do you know my name? Who the hell is this? Is it those stupid horror fanatics from school?" she yelled pissed off.

"Oh no Jamie. Just a blast from the past. A forgotten legend back to claim my throne again." he laughed creepily.

"I'm calling the cops." she reached for her house phone.

"You do and I kill your quarter back boyfriend, Victor." she stopped and laughed.

"Wow a real copy cat from Stab 10. Let me tell you something ass whole, no one watches those movies anymore. It's nothing but trash. That ghost face character is all washed up. He's nothing anymore. He can't possibly compete with Myers and Jason, so put away the stupid costume and stop pretending to be an infamous killer because you're nothing to these teenagers anymore. Ghost face is nothing."

The other end was silent.

"Hello?" she asked. Suddenly there was a noise coming from upstairs. "Mom?" she called out.

She hung up her phone and decided to go upstairs to investigate the noise.

"Dad?" She yelled out as she walked up the stairs. She heard another noise coming from her room. She quietly walked towards it taking small steps every time, whispering 'mom?' every step she took.

She finally reacher her door and twisted the cold golden knob. She opened her door which revealed her parents bodies hanging by ropes tied around their necks hanging from the ceiling fan as the fan was slowly spinning around, dragging their bloody bodies. Her room was completely covered in blood. Her parents blood.

Jamie screamed at the sight and ran to pull her parents bodies down when her phone rang again. She pulled it out and answered.

"You sick bastard! I'm calling the police!" she screamed when suddenly ghost face came out of her closet and stabbed her from behind since her back was to the closet door.

She dropped her phone as blood dripped out of her mouth. She looked down and saw that the blade came out the other side. She tried to say something but all her words came out gargled as her blood restricted her from talking.

"What was that?" said the masked man holding the voice changer. "I don't think I caught that." he began to laugh as Jamie fell to the floor and died in a pool of her blood.


End file.
